


Home

by GlassRose



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRose/pseuds/GlassRose
Summary: Eddie's left alone after the rocket explodes, but he stops inside the church near his apartment on his way to do laundry the next day. Set after the explosion but before the porch chat with Anne.





	Home

He was alone in the water, reaching desperately up, down, anywhere. "Come on!" Venom couldn't be gone. Not just like that. The fallout from the explosion was still hitting the water around him, so he ducked under and starting swimming toward shore. Once clear, he waited, treading water for as long as he could, until he heard Anne calling from the dock, and his energy was fading fast. Anne helped him onto the dock. He lay there, soaking wet, and he felt like crying, which was stupid, because...it was just a stupid alien that had made his life absolutely insane and terrifying and he'd been shattered into pieces and stabbed to death and eaten live lobsters and panicked at the hospital, multiple times, since Venom had come into his life. It was better this way.

And yet, he felt weirdly empty, like when you get fucked into the mattress and and your partner just leaves afterward. And didn't  _ that _ sound like a ridiculous comparison to make about a blob of goo that wanted to live inside his body.

"Eddie!"

"Huh?" He looked up at Anne.

"I said, we need to get you to the hospital, now."

"Oh, oh. Okay, yeah."

"Is he...is Venom still…"

"I don't...I mean. He's gone, I...I waited, but...I think…"

"He died?"

"I don't know. Shit, I don't…"

"Okay, it's okay. It's probably for the best. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Yeah. Yeah." He let her shuttle him into the nearest car and drive him. There really was nothing left of Venom--Dan took another MRI and confirmed his heart was back to normal.

"He said he could fix me," Eddie said.

"I...guess he did," Dan said.

"So I'm good? I can go? I'm not dying?"

"You are in good health, actually."

"Great. I'm gonna go sleep off being stabbed to death."

Anne stood up. "I'll drive you home."

Eddie accepted, and she drove him back to his apartment. "Hey," he said as they pulled up. "Uh. I'm sorry. Really. About getting you fired."

"Easy for you to say that now that we know what Carlton was doing."

"Yeah, maybe. But I fucked you over. I'm sorry. My head's all...a mess."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I? I mean, yeah. I'm fine." He hopped out of the car. She was still watching him when he opened the front door, so he gave her a wave that was probably not as reassuring as he wanted it to be before going inside.

Eddie at least managed to get in the shower before collapsing in his bed. He should do some laundry tomorrow…

When he woke up, the sun was overhead. He checked his clock. Two.

He needed a phone. Fuck. Maybe he could go get his back from Jack. Maybe he should do laundry first.

Fuck, he missed the shithead alien already. How stupid was that? He knew it wasn't healthy to want someone to live  _ inside _ you, that's some messed up desperate shit, but…

Whatever. Life goes on. Eddie started gathering up dirty clothes from the floor. With the proof he'd given Jack, he might get his job back, or at least get off the blacklists of the industry. Maybe. He shoved all the clothes into a laundry bag and heaved it over his shoulder. The door was broken, still, since almost everything was, so he grabbed his miraculously not stolen laptop and bag and left his apartment in the shambles it was. On his way to the laundromat, he passed by that church he usually ignored. It was set in the row of buildings between a bodega and a dry cleaner, and it looked Catholic, but it said Anglican, with stone facing and a Gothic looking glass window over the door. There was even a bell tower, but Eddie was pretty sure they never used it. He would have heard it.

He kept walking. The laundromat was only a couple buildings down from the dry cleaner, and he threw all his laundry in a washing machine and sat down to wait. He could do some writing, maybe. Except he didn't feel like it, kinda felt like crying instead, so decided to take a walk and clear his head, or something.

He walked by the church twice and then he went in. He wasn't sure why, hadn't been in a church in years for non-journalistic reasons, and didn't really believe in God anymore anyway. He went in and sat in a pew in the middle, just to be, just to not think about how alone he was. No therapist was going to understand what had happened to him. What he'd lost.

Another patron walked by, trying not to look at Eddie, who was admittedly not looking his best. After the door shut behind her, there was a funny sound. Scratching, and...some kind of whining noise? Eddie looked back to see a ragged tabby cat dragging itself toward him. Then the cat finally gave up and plopped down.

What the hell? Eddie went to see if the cat was okay, maybe he could take it to the SPCA or something, or the vet, not that he could afford that. As he got closer he saw black goo oozing out of the cat. "Oh,  _ shit _ . Okay."

The organism didn't move once the cat had scooted away from it. Didn't reach for Eddie at all. It was half the size it had appeared in the hospital, if even that. He was dying, Eddie realized, feeling sick. He hesitated. If Venom died, he could just be normal again. No more crazy arguments in his head. No more eating people. Just Eddie the dumbass journalist all alone.

All alone, forever. Fuck. He knelt down and pressed his hand against the pile of black goo, which didn't move. "Come on, you came all this way, you found me! Just...come on. Please."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then a tendril latched on to Eddie's hand, one, two, twenty, everything, engulfing his hand and slipping into him. Eddie could feel Venom climb up his arm and nestle around his shoulders under his skin.

Relief washed over Eddie. "I thought you were dead." Venom felt so small inside him. He had enough emotions churning in his gut that he didn't even acknowledge the double entendre in that.

**What place is this?** The voice was weak and quiet.

"It's a church."

**Food?**

"Yeah, probably communion wafers. Oh, you're hungry. Wow, you're really hungry." As the relief faded a little, Eddie realized how ravenous he was. "Okay. No people though."

**Hungry,** Venom whined.

"I know, I know." Eddie grabbed his laptop and left the church. There was an all-you-can-eat buffet a block away that was going to regret throwing down that particular challenge. As he polished off seven plates piled with meat and vegetables and abused the chocolate fountain, Venom seemed to grow a little, melting down the inside of Eddie's back like wax.

"Feeling better?"

**Need time.**

Eddie patted his own shoulder, and the hostesses looked at him funny, but they had already been doing that. "I got you." Before he could even really think about what he was saying, he stroked his shoulder with his thumb and said, "You're home."


End file.
